


I Don't Want Nothing From You (But To Sweetly Hold Your Hand) 手

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Tony Stark, Clint is not helpful, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Hands, Hydra (Marvel), Insecure Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, SteveTonyFest, Tony Feels, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他跟托尼还互相看不顺眼的时候，史蒂夫就注意到托尼的手很美。</p><p>又名，手受伤的史总如何攻略手控的队长。</p><p>应梗：关于手的故事。<br/>发生在《复仇者联盟：奥创纪元》之前。<br/>原本更着重于史蒂夫，但是焦虑的托尼很抢戏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Nothing From You (But To Sweetly Hold Your Hand) 手

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouldierToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Don't Want Nothing From You (But To Sweetly Hold Your Hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247505) by [SouldierToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/pseuds/SouldierToTheEnd). 



> 译注：  
> 看过[《Every Breath You Take物似主人形》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4657749)的各位可能会觉得这篇Dummy跟史总和队长的互动有点眼熟，因为作者是同一个人XD  
> 

 

史蒂夫意识到自己在对着托尼发呆。事实上，只要他在工作室，必定对着托尼发呆，然而托尼太过专注于装甲，从来没有发现过。他站在房间中央，莹莹蓝光投射出装甲的全息图。托尼近乎虔诚地用手转动蓝图，史蒂夫的注意力却没有放在神奇的现代科技上。

 

史蒂夫的膝盖被撞了一下，他不舍地收回视线，“谢了，Dummy，”从机械臂手中接过一杯绿色液体。Dummy开心地哔哔，随后回到主人身边。

 

“你不用跟它讲话的，反正无视它的话它自己会走掉，”托尼突然开口，依旧盯着装甲全息图。

 

“那太残忍了，”史蒂夫飞快地闻了一下饮料，然后把杯子推得远远的，“它只是想帮忙。”

 

“它就是个祸害。”

 

Dummy小声又凄凉地哔哔，史蒂夫试着对它露出鼓励的微笑，继续埋头画画。画纸上是托尼摆弄蓝光的速写，他长长的手指像魔术师一样灵巧舞动。其实，随便谁来翻翻史蒂夫的画本，就能发现他逐渐展望美好未来的过程。一开始是嚎叫突击队，还有佩吉，美丽的佩吉，然后主角就变成了复仇者：四仰八叉倒在客厅，围在一起家庭聚餐，陪练各种招式。

 

自从史蒂夫到工作室闲逛后，画面的主角又变了。从钢铁侠装甲到四处哔哔的机械臂，最后固定为托尼。专注的托尼，焊铁的托尼，画设计图的托尼。托尼的眼睛，托尼的嘴唇，托尼的头发，托尼的二头肌，托尼的双手。史蒂夫算是彻底栽了。

 

史蒂夫在背景里加了几笔，看了下手表，“我得走了，托尼，今天答应娜特陪练呢。”

 

“哎呦，玩得开心吧，不过说到底那有什么好玩的？”

 

史蒂夫大笑，“回见，你也该去睡觉了。”

 

托尼哼了一声，等史蒂夫离开后就摇摇头。

 

 

* * *

 

 

对史蒂夫目前的困境来说，陪练能很好地转移注意力。而且他毫不怀疑娜特能看透他的心事，她就是这么可怕，或许在史蒂夫自己意识到之前她就已经知道了。十五分钟后，著名间谍杀手黑寡妇骑在他身上瞪他，“你放水了。”她意味深长地看了他一眼。当然，娜特，我知错了。她翻身下地，让史蒂夫站起来。

 

娜塔莎大步走向水壶和毛巾，擦干额头的汗，“如果你不给我挑战的话，陪练就没有意义。”

 

“对不起。”

 

她摇摇头，“去跟他谈谈，理清楚了再来找我。”

 

去他的转移注意力。

 

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫回到自己的楼层冲澡，虽然他没出什么汗。快速简单地洗了一下之后，他犹豫了。娜特要是知道了肯定会说他对托尼完全没有抵抗力，而这一切都源于他的手。

 

史蒂夫喜爱一切美的事物，说到底他以前是个艺术生。在他跟托尼还互相看不顺眼的时候，史蒂夫就注意到托尼的手很美。修长的手指和掌心的老茧，专注发明时优雅的移动，生气大嚷时夸张的挥舞。这让史蒂夫开始注意其他人手的形状和动作，甚至研究自己的手，宽大的手掌和指关节处清晰的纹理。他全部对比一遍，觉得还是托尼的手最好看，就像钢琴家的手。

 

他想像牵起那双手，握在掌心，亲吻覆着薄茧的指尖；他想像那双手急不可耐地撕扯他的衣服，滑过他的腹肌，解开他的裤子，掏出他的阴茎。托尼会一边爱抚他的硬挺，一边靠在他耳边低声诉说自己的渴望。

 

史蒂夫伸手握住已兴致高昂的下身，只撸动了几下就射了满手。他叹息着一头撞上布满雾气的玻璃门。

 

还是明天再说吧，他已经考虑很久了。史蒂夫知道托尼是双性恋，他一点也不擅长掩饰自己对男性肉体的喜爱。他知道托尼把他当好朋友，不然怎么会让他坐在工作室闲聊画画呢？托尼或许会紧张，没关系，到时候史蒂夫肯定也会紧张，他们可以一起想办法。一切都会值得的。

 

史蒂夫坚定地点点头，走出浴室，继续享受美好的一天。

 

 

* * *

 

 

上午十一点警报响了，复仇者集结。他们在神盾局简单了解情况后就坐上昆式喷射机，前往伊利诺伊。

 

“你永远也想不到伊利诺伊居然会是邪教基地，”起飞时克林特一边穿装备一边说。

 

“下一秒你就会发现爱荷华大规模生产白痴弓箭手，谁知道呢？”托尼说。克林特狠狠瞪他。

 

“安静，”史蒂夫厉声说道，两人同时闭嘴。队员们估计都以为他是因为这个任务才这么凶，的确有点，但更多是别的原因，这不是他们第一次捣毁九头蛇基地了。主要是接到警报前他正在给托尼做早餐，准备把这位天才喂得饱饱的再表白，他排练了好多遍接下来的对话。只能明天了，史蒂夫凄凉地想。

 

基地藏在伊利诺伊的一个乡下，具体位置被隐形了，用雷达和肉眼都探测不到。

 

托尼吹了声口哨，“这群家伙很有钱嘛，”同时贾维斯轻松地关闭基地的隐身程序，“大多数热信号都藏在地下，太老套了。”

 

“好了，复仇者们，出发！”史蒂夫一声令下，众人纷纷跳到基地上。

 

这次任务跟前两次差不多。冲进去，摧毁武器库，回收电脑信息，销毁基地。他们狂风般席卷了一楼，发现有二三十个九头蛇探员，从隐身程序被破坏的那一刻起就在等他们了。

 

钢铁侠从他们身边快速飞过，他们来不及射击，他就掉到紧急逃生楼梯上。

 

“啊哈……我进来了，”托尼开心地说。

 

“小心点，钢铁侠，我们会尽快跟你会合，”史蒂夫一脚踹飞两个九头蛇探员。不得不承认，这是发泄性躁动的好办法。

 

“我什么时候不小心啦，队长？”

 

本来他们早该干掉这些九头蛇余党了，结果电梯和楼梯间不断涌出更多，炸开的入口处突然开进来几辆坦克。而且浩克开始焦虑了，因为钢铁侠离开他的视线太久。

 

自从奇塔瑞人那事过后，浩克就对钢铁侠和托尼非常有保护欲，如果出任务时浩克看不到钢铁侠，他就会开始狂躁不安，没法专心战斗。就像现在，他打着打着突然停下来，狂暴的绿眼对上史蒂夫镇静的蓝眼。

 

“浩克，先专心干掉坦克。”

 

浩克盯着楼梯间皱眉，“铁皮人可能有麻烦，”他冲到楼梯口径直跳下去不见了，随后一声巨响。

 

史蒂夫叹气，“索尔，你能搞定那些坦克吗？”

 

“没问题。”

 

索尔跳向坦克，举起锤子向下一挥，闪电噼里啪啦，坦克全部炸毁。

 

看到大部分九头蛇探员都被消灭后，史蒂夫对娜塔莎点头示意，“黑寡妇，能接管一下吗？我得去看看钢铁侠和浩克。”

 

“去吧。”

 

史蒂夫两三级一跳地奔下楼梯，跑到底楼时发现托尼脱了装甲在捣鼓电脑，浩克在警戒四周。

 

“找到什么了？”

 

托尼抬头看他，“在你消失那么久的时间里，没找到什么，丽诺儿*，但是找到了他们的供应商。”

 

史蒂夫仔细查看铁箱，“史塔克工业？”

 

“他们不知道哪儿弄来我的旧武器，我本来想毁掉的但是——”他浑身僵硬，不敢看史蒂夫。史蒂夫安抚地摸摸他的肩膀，他才略微放松。

 

“我去看看其他的，你弄完了吗？”

 

“差不多。”

 

史蒂夫点点头，走到堆满铁箱的另一边。他们安静地各自工作，史蒂夫觉得很安心。或许他不用等到明天，他可以等回去汇报之后就跟托尼讲，这样比较好，真的，而且——

 

他听到浩克怒吼，迅速转身看到一个落单的九头蛇探员用枪指着托尼，而钢铁侠装甲太远了，真他妈的——

 

浩克跳到前面一把推开托尼，然后撞向那个探员，他还来不及开枪就被打昏了。

 

托尼飞过整个房间冲向墙壁，他伸手想做缓冲，结果听到一声可怕的碎裂，然后掉到地上不动了。

 

“托尼！”史蒂夫跳过桌子蹲在他身边。

 

托尼对他眨眨眼，“……嗷，”他的手依旧伸在前面，不自然地弯曲，史蒂夫抓住它们，托尼吸气，“嗷嗷！”

 

“还有别的地方受伤吗？”

 

“没事，就是掉下来而已。”

 

史蒂夫按压他的掌心，托尼缩了一下，“好像不太对劲，”史蒂夫对通讯器说道，“黑寡妇，把飞机开过来，钢铁侠受伤了。”

 

“我没事！就是小小的扭伤嘛。”

 

浩克小心翼翼地挪过来，自从干掉那个探员后，绿大个就一直垂头丧气地站在原地。

 

“浩克，你保护了托尼，干得漂亮，”史蒂夫说，“不过下次可以轻点推他吗？他很脆弱。”托尼嗤笑。

 

“浩克对不起。”

 

“我们知道，浩克，你只是想帮忙，现在你能不能让班纳博士出来帮忙呢？”

 

浩克闷哼，下一秒布鲁斯就出现了，迷迷糊糊地看着他们，“怎么了？”看到托尼的一瞬间他站直了。

 

“浩克把他从枪口推开，不过推得有点猛。”

 

布鲁斯畏缩一下，坐到他们旁边，拿起托尼的左手，托尼又吸了口气，“手腕明显损伤，可能骨折了，不过要先照一下X光才能确定，”他从史蒂夫手中接过另一只手，“这只还好，不过还是要照X光。”

 

“布鲁斯，我的生命之光，我的缪思女神，我真的没事，不需要治疗，”他怒瞪史蒂夫，“我只要睡一觉就能焕然一新闪亮亮了！”他把左手撑在地上试图站起来，结果摇摇晃晃地一屁股又坐到地上，“操。”

 

意识到自己现在算是个废人了，他继续瞪着史蒂夫，好像这样就能解决问题似的。

 

“来，让我帮你，”史蒂夫环住托尼的腰，把他垂下的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，“别担心，托尼，神盾局医疗部的床很舒服，上面还有你的名字呢。”

 

托尼挫败地呻吟。

 

_*丽诺儿Lenore是诗人爱伦坡笔下死而复生的少女，也指他逝去的妻子。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

正如布鲁斯所说，托尼的左手腕骨折了，手指和手掌也有好几处骨裂，右手没有骨折但是筋肉有损伤。拍完X光片后，托尼就被送去做手术。

 

史蒂夫紧张得不行。

 

“只是切开复位而已，”布鲁斯试着安抚他，“他们把骨头重新对接，很快就会愈合的。就这样，没事的。”

 

然后史蒂夫不得不应付暴怒的托尼，麻醉药效已经过了，而止痛药还没有送过来。

 

“完全就是多此一举！”托尼瞪着手上的夹板，“我的手腕以前也骨折过，不还是用得好好的！你现在跟我说至少得等六个礼拜？”

 

“彻底愈合要一年，”布鲁斯补充道。

 

克林特俯身观察托尼的手，“哇，好恶心哟，伙计，你的手好肿，像米老鼠的手套。”

 

“滚开，巴顿。”

 

“已经很好了，”娜特说，“你很可能摔断脊椎，从此瘫痪在床，嘴都动不了，”她顿了一下，“听起来好像不是很糟？”

 

“真的假的？”托尼重重倒在床上，望着天花板，“你们不应该安慰安慰我吗。”

 

“你会挺过去的，”娜特拍拍他的脸颊，托尼往后一缩，“走吧，克林特，今天晚上不是有《迷失》重播吗。索尔，你有什么想说的？”

 

索尔站起来，俯视众人，“今日之战甚为辉煌，钢铁之人，吾衷心祝愿早日康复。”

 

他们三个走后，布鲁斯咕哝着“软组织挫伤”就跑了，把托尼和史蒂夫单独留在房间里。这跟当初史蒂夫想像的“完成任务后跟托尼独处”的场面不太一样。

 

史蒂夫别扭地清清嗓子，“所以……贾维斯有没有找到关于巴基的文件？”

 

托尼耸肩，“都是我们已经知道的信息。”

 

“我们离开之前把所有武器都销毁了。”

 

“很好。”

 

看到托尼一直盯着对面的墙，史蒂夫迟疑了。看来“表白托尼计划”又要推迟。

 

“你今天出任务表现很好，受伤不是你的错。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“而且你这次确实听从指挥了。”

 

托尼哼了一声，“我又不是因为好玩才违抗命令的，队长，我只是找到更好更快的方式来完成任务。”

 

“我知道，我只是不想让你陷入不必要的危险。”

 

“我们真的要现在吵这个吗？”

 

史蒂夫摇头，“不，让我们休战一天吧。”

 

他本以为托尼会笑的，结果他反而翻身背对史蒂夫。不过史蒂夫也不是很介意，至少现在托尼安全了。托尼的呼吸慢慢平稳，史蒂夫守了一整夜，护士来赶他他也不肯走。

 

 

* * *

 

 

出院时托尼的夹板换成了石膏，他的脸色更沉了。克林特逮着机会就狠狠嘲笑他，直到托尼威胁他下次布鲁斯变身的时候要把浩克扔他身上。

 

一回到家，托尼就从史蒂夫眼皮底下溜走了，但史蒂夫知道去哪里找他。

 

“太荒唐了，”史蒂夫一走进工作室，托尼就抱怨道。他坐在工作台上看Dummy试着修补一块装甲。重点是“试着”。“我的手居然比它还笨！”他指着Dummy，机械臂可怜巴巴地哔了一声。

 

“你还是没听话，对不对？”史蒂夫双臂交叉抱在胸前，他知道这样看起来比较有气势。

 

托尼斜眼看他，“你不会真的要我六个礼拜什么都不做吧？我不知道你注意到没有，我的手几乎是我的全部。”

 

“托尼，布鲁斯说如果你不让骨头好好愈合的话，会造成永久损伤的。六个礼拜比一辈子要好多了吧？”

 

托尼抱怨道，“我是研发部部长啊，不能就这样停工。”

 

“你就不能画个图让别人去做吗？”

 

“那还有什么意思？”

 

史蒂夫刚想说话，托尼就瞪他一眼嘀咕道，“算了。”然后又转身背对他了。

 

史蒂夫叹了口气回到他的沙发专座，拿出速写本和炭笔。接下来一整天托尼看都没看他一眼。

 

 

* * *

 

 

几天后是电影之夜，复仇者们点了最喜欢的中餐外卖，然后聚到公共放映室看印第安纳·琼斯。

 

二十分钟后，托尼像往常一样迟到了。无视众人好奇的目光，他抓过一只餐盒和一双筷子坐到史蒂夫旁边。意料之中地掰不开筷子。他把筷子扔到桌上，抓了一把叉子。悲伤的是，即使他的右手四指没打石膏，还是握不住叉子。

 

史蒂夫凑过去小声说，“要帮忙吗？”

 

托尼没理他，试着抓住叉子伸手去插食物，结果叉子掉到了地上。他把餐盒塞到史蒂夫手里，头也不回地冲出房间。

 

众人沉默。克林特幽幽说道，“他肯定特别郁闷，再也不能撸管了。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

毁灭博士的机器人再次侵袭曼哈顿，同时史蒂夫还得面对一个愈发愤怒的托尼·史塔克。

 

“拜托了，”托尼说，“我可以把石膏切掉，回来再装新的！”

 

“啊昂不行哦，”布鲁斯走到史蒂夫旁边插话，“你操控装甲的时候还是会扯到手腕的。”

 

“几个小时又没关系，我没事的。”

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫说，“我们可以处理的，你放心。如果我们真的需要钢铁侠的帮助，就让贾维斯操控装甲。但我绝对不会让你故意伤害自己。”

 

托尼脸色一沉，“好啊，跟你的绝密男孩乐队玩去吧，我才不在乎。”然后头也不回地冲出去，就像他这几天一直做的那样。

 

“你应该跟他谈谈，”布鲁斯说，“他钻牛角尖了，而且比我预期的更焦躁。”

 

史蒂夫点头。

 

处理完毁灭博士的机器人，史蒂夫想进工作室，却发现房间被锁上了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

托尼把自己关在工作室的第四天，也就是打石膏的第二周，史蒂夫实在忍不下去了。这次他没有像往常一样请求贾维斯，而是直接带上盾冲下去打碎了玻璃门——托尼故意调暗了玻璃门亮度，连史蒂夫都看不到里面。

 

“托尼，我们得谈谈，”史蒂夫大声说道，然后眨眨眼，发现托尼不见了，“托尼？”

 

“他正躺在工作台后面，”贾维斯已经心力交瘁。

 

史蒂夫越过桌子，看到托尼懒洋洋地躺在地上，腿上放着一瓶苏格兰威士忌，“托尼，你在干什么？”

 

“你说呢？”托尼用双手小心捧起酒瓶，凑到嘴边慢慢灌了下去，“这是我唯一能做的事了。”

 

史蒂夫坐在他对面，仔细端详，“托尼，我知道这很难熬，老天，如果我是你的话，肯定比你更生气——”

 

“不，”托尼发出一个吐泡泡似的“b”音，“你才不会呢。知道为什么吗？因为你是超级士兵。超级士兵根本不会出这种狗屎事情。我只是个普通人。”

 

“那不是一件坏事。”

 

“对我来说是，”托尼眯起眼睛，想聚焦到史蒂夫脸上，但是失败了，他小心地放下酒瓶倒在地上，“想象一下如果我是超级士兵的话该多好，说不定——”他突然停下，又开始无视史蒂夫。

 

“你到底喝了多少？”

 

“没多少，鉴于我们还能正常交谈。”

 

“托尼。”

 

“史蒂夫。”

 

“听着，”他伸手想抓托尼的手，又立马收回去，托尼瞪他，“我知道自从你受伤以后我就像个老妈子一样管东管西喋喋不休，你也完全有权利对我感到厌烦。但我只是不想让你再受伤，我想让你照顾好自己，而你从来不这么做，因为你从来没意识到——”史蒂夫停下来瞥了一眼托尼，想看他有什么反应，但托尼只是露出了那种故意逃避的莫测表情，“算了。”

 

他抓起半空的酒瓶，放到酒柜里。他转身的时候听到托尼在喃喃自语，要不是血清效果，他或许就错过了。

 

“我知道我现在肯定丑得不能看。”

 

什么？“什么？”史蒂夫大叫，转身看到托尼闭上眼睛抬头对着天花板，“托尼，我听到了。别装作什么都没说。”

 

托尼沉默地举起双手，史蒂夫疑惑地看着他。

 

托尼说，“看着它们。”

 

史蒂夫照做了。他盯着伤痕累累的有力双手，它们依旧肿胀，青紫未消，还有一些黄色的瘀痕，未打石膏的四根手指看起来很僵硬，很疲倦。他想将这双手包裹在自己手中，轻轻揉搓、亲吻，让它们快点好起来。

 

“怎么？”

 

“你以前很喜欢它们，”史蒂夫震惊地盯着托尼，托尼却没有看他，或许是不愿意看他，“我注意到了，在工作室，或者在厨房休息的时候，你一直盯着它们。其实我一直没搞懂为什么，但是，我不知道，你曾经那么喜欢它们……”他耸耸肩，“现在它们毁了。”

 

“托尼……它们不是毁了，只是需要愈合的时间。”

 

托尼摇头。

 

“而且不要用过去式，我现在依旧很爱它们，”史蒂夫靠近他，轻轻握起他没打石膏的右手，“看来我掩饰的不够好啊，嗯哼？你知道多久了？”

 

托尼太过专注于盯着史蒂夫的手，直到史蒂夫问了第二遍才回答，“呃，我不知道。从你到工作室晃悠之后，差不多一个礼拜吧……你为什么喜欢它们？”

 

史蒂夫笑了，“因为它们是你啊。它们帮助你打造盔甲，逃出囚牢。因为它们每天都在帮助你将天才化为现实。因为它们如此美丽优雅。”

 

“哈，”托尼天才的大脑只能想出这个回答。

 

史蒂夫还想接着说下去，然而他注意到托尼频繁又缓慢地眨眼，似乎是在努力与睡意抗争，“我们还是等你清醒了再说吧。”

 

“不要，我喜欢这次炭画 _（谈话）_ ——”

 

“你要是能记住内容的话，会更喜欢的。”

 

“我记得住！”托尼抗议道，史蒂夫扶着他站起来。

 

“你当然记得住。等你想起来，我就把我对这双手的想法全都告诉你，”史蒂夫低头在每根手指上亲了一下，托尼惊掉了下巴，“来吧，睡觉时间到了。”

 

他把托尼扶到沙发上——那是史蒂夫画画的专座，然后让他躺下。托尼很快就坠入梦乡，轻轻打鼾。史蒂夫微笑着从抽屉里拿出速写本，翻开了崭新的一页。

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天早晨，托尼宿醉后醒来，嘀嘀咕咕也不知道在说什么，然后迷迷糊糊地冲依旧坐在椅子上的史蒂夫点点头，走向电梯回房间。之后他戴着一副墨镜出现在厨房，依旧咕哝地瞪着克林特，对方威胁要喝光所有的咖啡，就为了寻他开心。托尼吃完早餐，朝史蒂夫的方向笑了一下，又回到工作室。

 

史蒂夫很泄气，他提心吊胆等了一个早上，但是托尼好像真的忘了昨晚的谈话。

 

克林特对他哼哼两声，从冰箱里偷走了最后一盒冰淇淋。

 

说不定只是太早了，托尼要喝至少两杯咖啡才能完全清醒，而且他还宿醉了。再等几小时吧。

 

直到下午四点，史蒂夫意识到托尼似乎不会再提起昨晚了。

 

好吧，没关系。当然了，史蒂夫很失落。但这是他的机会，等了很久的机会，长达两周的等待，但是世事难料啊。好吧，那就这样。

 

史蒂夫从速写本中抬起头，他已经坐在这里一个多小时，耐心等待一场永远不会到来的对话。托尼在跟贾维斯描述需要向设计图添加的东西。史蒂夫深吸一口气，站起来走到托尼旁边，一屁股坐到另一张椅子上。过了好几分钟，托尼才意识到他的存在，转而面对他。

 

“怎么了，史蒂夫？”

 

“你还记得我们昨晚的对话吗？”很好，慢慢深入主题。

 

托尼一脸茫然，“呃……我说了很丢人的话，对不对？”

 

“那个——”

 

“贾维斯？”

 

智能管家说，“您对罗杰斯队长说，‘我知道我现在肯定丑得不能看’，以指您受伤的双手。”

 

托尼脸快烧起来了，“噢操。”

 

“托尼，听我说，你知道我昨晚说了什么吗？”

 

“我不是很想知道，噢天啊，快点打晕我……”

 

“托尼。我说我爱你的手，”他轻轻摩挲托尼的左手，“显然我不擅长掩饰，因为你之前注意到我盯着你看了，”托尼瞪大眼睛像一只受惊的兔子，“自从上次九头蛇任务之后，我就一直计划告诉你，本来我想等任务一结束就说的，但是时机不对，我不想给你更多压力。”

 

“告诉我什么？”他小声问。

 

“我喜欢你，”史蒂夫有些无奈地说，“我喜欢你很久了。我想跟你一起出去吃晚餐，当作一次约会。”

 

托尼久久不能言语。他注视着史蒂夫，像鱼儿一样张嘴又闭嘴，最后他说，“和——和我？”

 

“是的。”

 

“可——可我是个混蛋。”

 

“不，你不是，”史蒂夫耸肩，“但你的确知道怎么惹恼别人。”

 

“没错，而且我不会社交，不知分寸，除非万不得已不然你绝对不会想在公众场合见到我。”

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫打断他，“你想不想跟我约会？”

 

“呃，当然了，可是——”

 

“那就这么定了，”史蒂夫笑得很灿烂，托尼翻了个白眼。

 

“你会后悔的，罗杰斯。”

 

“我不会的，史塔克。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们的第一次约会很顺利。于是有了第二次，第三次，第四次。第一次约会的时候，史蒂夫带托尼去了一个他常光顾的小小汉堡店，那儿的店主和顾客不会过于关注两位复仇者。芝士汉堡是托尼最喜欢的食物，而且史蒂夫觉得托尼用受伤的手拿汉堡应该比较轻松。但是托尼似乎完全忘了自己的手，他滔滔不绝地跟史蒂夫讲那些无聊的化学笑话。

 

他们的第二次约会是看科幻烂片，因为史蒂夫还没有经历过这种现代恐怖。他们开始挠痒痒大战，爆米花撒了一地，史蒂夫把托尼按倒在沙发上，他们不约而同地停下来，意识到对方离自己有多近，然后开始激烈地舌吻，完全无视了还在播放的电影。

 

他们的第三次约会是尝试一起做蛋糕。托尼完全没在帮忙，而是趁史蒂夫忙活的时候自己沾了一身面粉。史蒂夫打了下他的屁股作为惩罚，显然托尼并不觉得这是惩罚。

 

他们的第四次约会是史蒂夫把托尼作为人体模特画素描，差点就变成《泰坦尼克号》情景重演了。（布鲁斯不小心走进来然后红着脸打断了他们，他俩在公共场所亲热时就应该预料到这一点。）

 

没有第五次约会。事实上，托尼决定省掉第五次，他溜达进厨房宣布道，“史蒂夫，快带我去你床上。就现在。”

 

克林特飞快逃离现场，甚至都没有像往常一样开他们玩笑。布鲁斯拖走了不明所以的索尔，娜塔莎眼皮都没眨一下就走了。

 

史蒂夫说，“你知道我们刚在吃午饭，对吧？”

 

“史蒂夫，我们已经约会四次了。通常情况下我在第一次约会 ** _前_** 就上床了。好吧，你在用那双危险的蓝眼睛瞪我，我可能要晕倒住院了，你得在那之前操我，”托尼凑上去，扑扇长长的眼睫毛，“救救我，队长。”

 

“你受伤了。”

 

托尼挥舞双手，“真的？你就因为这个不肯跟我上床？”

 

“嗯，是的。不然我们现在早就该在床上了。”托尼恍然大悟，史蒂夫这扑克脸装得真像啊。

 

“只是手而已，又不是我浑身有伤。”

 

史蒂夫叹气，“我不想误伤你，托尼，如果我太投入了可能会下手不知轻重。”

 

“……这是一个很性感的合理忧虑。”

 

“托尼。”史蒂夫又露出了标志性的“我是美国队长我不同意”的表情。

 

“疼的话我会跟你说。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

不，不，他才不会，托尼自己也知道。“我们可以就做，你懂的，前戏。”

 

“前戏？”

 

“对，我可以把你吸到射，”托尼给他一个色色的笑容，“你肯定喜欢。”

 

“我不知道，托尼，但是如果我要你的话，我想做全套，”史蒂夫靠近他，额头抵着托尼的额头，眼底有一丝狡黠的笑意，“一旦开始，我就不会停下。”

 

托尼愣愣地张着嘴，“呃——”

 

“想象一下，一次做完全套，我会将你身体的每一寸慢慢展开，细细品尝，直到你无法思考，沉浸在我带给你的快感中，甚至忘记自己的名字。”

 

托尼情动难耐地凑上去，他的嘴唇近在咫尺，瞳孔放大。他舔舔嘴唇，“好——”

 

“很好，那就这么定了，”史蒂夫欢快地在托尼的嘴上啄了一下，走回去继续吃饭，“昨晚上剩了咖喱，你要来点吗？”

 

托尼依旧傻傻地站在原地，怒瞪史蒂夫，“这不公平。”

 

“别担心，我会喂饱你的，”史蒂夫举起叉子，露出一个最无辜的表情。

 

托尼努力表达自己的恼火，但很快就被史蒂夫的食物和亲吻安抚了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

他们的确进行了第五次约会，然后是第六次，第七次。说真的，史蒂夫快要发疯了，每当他们亲得难舍难分时他都得克制自己的冲动。托尼的手使不上劲，但他会用微握的拳头费力地抓史蒂夫的裆，这场面真是又搞笑又无奈。史蒂夫差点就要同意托尼关于“前戏”的提议了。但是他已经期待他们的第一次那么久，绝不想匆忙了事。再等一会儿也没关系。

 

托尼的手终于不再抖了，石膏也换成了夹板。每次他们互相依偎着看电视，或者坐在一起吃饭，史蒂夫都会把托尼的手拉到自己的大腿上，亲吻抚摸，或是仅仅握住它们，感受它们的存在。托尼从不抱怨，但他总是一副很迷茫的表情，似乎完全无法理解为何史蒂夫如此痴迷。

 

那一天终于来到了。布鲁斯召唤托尼到实验室，史蒂夫紧紧跟过去。托尼不耐烦地抖着腿，布鲁斯取下一边的夹板，小心翼翼地转动他的手腕。“很僵硬，”布鲁斯说，“你要每天做伸展康复训练，贾维斯肯定能找到教学视频。”他轻轻地拉伸托尼的手指，按摩肌肉。

 

托尼问，“所以不用戴夹板了？”

 

“不用，我很确定骨头已经愈合。”托尼准备跑了，布鲁斯补充道，“当然啦，再照个X光确认一下还是有必要的。”

 

“布鲁斯，我发誓——”

 

“淡定，让我检查完。”

 

又过了十五分钟，布鲁斯终于确定每一个关节每一块肌肉都无大碍，他叹了口气点点头，托尼心急火燎地从椅子上蹦起来拉着史蒂夫就跑，幸好史蒂夫在他关门前对博士道了谢。

 

“说真的，”托尼把史蒂夫推到电梯墙上，“你居然让我等了一整个月，你这混蛋。”

 

“嗯，”史蒂夫低头给了他一个甜蜜的吻，然后抬起托尼的手在掌心各亲了一下，“是的。”

 

托尼一手抓住史蒂夫的头发把他按回自己的嘴唇，电梯门在顶楼公寓打开，他们紧贴着对方跌跌撞撞地走出去。史蒂夫双手裹住托尼的臀部按向自己，不断磨蹭两人的下身，托尼在接吻的间隙溢出呻吟，一边拉着史蒂夫倒退着走向卧室。

 

“你快把我逼疯了，”托尼喘息道。

 

“我故意的，”史蒂夫把托尼推到床上，覆了上去，“你知道我期待了多久吗？知道我有多少种幻想准备一一实现吗？”他犹豫道，“你确定你的手没事？”

 

“天啊，史蒂夫，医生都开证明了！”

 

“只是确认一下，”他小声说，一边单手解开牛仔裤，释放出精神抖擞的性器。史蒂夫轻柔地拉起托尼的一只手——因为托尼从来不会对自己的伤情说实话——然后慢慢引导他握住史蒂夫的阴茎。他从托尼眼中移开视线，滑动到下身，看他美丽修长的手指环着自己粗大的肉棒。托尼轻轻摩挲，大拇指擦过下端的青筋。

 

“哇，”托尼温热的鼻息挠得他心痒，“你还真的很喜欢这个呢，嗯哼？”

 

史蒂夫没有回答，而是扶住他的头再次动情地亲吻。然后他松开托尼，抵住他的额头。史蒂夫小心地在托尼手中抽动，托尼按住马眼时他不禁呻吟闷哼。快感逐渐堆积，史蒂夫知道如果再不抓紧时间，一切就要在还没开始前就结束了。

 

“你穿了太多衣服，”史蒂夫侧身解自己的衣服，托尼没出声，直接把衬衫脱下来扔到地上，然后跟牛仔裤做斗争。史蒂夫脱完后拽住托尼的裤腿一拉，差点把托尼也扯下来。

 

托尼想要再次贴紧他，但史蒂夫把他按回床上，目光扫视他光裸的肌肤。反应堆已经移除，剩下一块筋脉交错的伤疤。史蒂夫一手按住托尼的胸膛，慢慢滑到他的脖子，然后托住他的后颈再次深吻。

 

等他们再次分开调整呼吸，托尼说，“我要你操我，就现在。”他咬着史蒂夫丰满的下唇。

 

史蒂夫沉默点头，有点不确定这是不是梦。但是托尼温热的肉体正在他身下不安份地扭动，勃起的下体蹭着史蒂夫的阴茎，史蒂夫不禁颤抖。

 

他起身从床头柜里掏出润滑剂，涂满手指。托尼不停地哼唧，催促他快点，“别磨磨蹭蹭的，你这撩人的混蛋。”一根手指挤入后穴，他迅速闭了嘴。

 

托尼只安静了一会儿，又开始嘟嘟囔囔，让史蒂夫加快速度，他以前干过这个，不需要小心对待。

 

“我要你的老二，”托尼哑着嗓子说，史蒂夫在他的甬道里叉开手指，他粗重地喘息。史蒂夫停下来，想像着自己的阴茎进出这里，不禁低声呻吟。托尼扭动腰部向下顶，试着让手指插得更深。

 

史蒂夫回过神来，扶住托尼的胯，“再等一会儿。”

 

“噢操，我要被美国队长的手指干死了。”

 

“嘘，”史蒂夫忍不住笑了，又加了一根。内壁有点紧，但是很快放松下来，绞紧他的手指。他慢慢深入，找到了那处欢愉点。

 

托尼弓起背吸气，“我准备好了——不，真的，史蒂夫，已经够了。”

 

史蒂夫细细地亲他，让他安静。然后他抽出手指，在硬得发疼的性器上涂了更多润滑剂。他环住托尼的大腿好让他完全打开，随即将龟头抵在穴口。托尼小心地呼气，史蒂夫捅了进去。

 

操，他真紧。史蒂夫缓慢地推进他的身体，拇指在托尼的腰侧安抚性地画着圈。托尼的身体放松下来，史蒂夫插得更深。

 

“为你，随时随地，old man，”托尼喃喃道，双手撑在史蒂夫的胸膛。

 

史蒂夫低头亲吻他的颈侧，下身挺动，一次次碾过那个点。托尼忍不住吸气，史蒂夫开始缓慢又大力地抽插，托尼紧闭双眼，头扭到一边，随着每次冲撞溢出破碎的呻吟。这一切都太美好了，史蒂夫想。看到托尼这样面颊微红，汗湿的头发胡乱翘起，嘴唇张成一个小小的“O”型。完全展开，完全脆弱。只因为史蒂夫。

 

托尼眼神涣散地看向史蒂夫，抽咽道，“史蒂夫，亲爱的，我要到了，我——”

 

史蒂夫一手环住托尼的阴茎上下撸动，胯下也毫不松懈，愈加大力地撞击冲刺。没过多久，托尼就高潮了，他呻吟着绷紧身体，精液射了史蒂夫一手。痉挛的内壁咬紧史蒂夫，他随后射进托尼湿热的小穴里。

 

史蒂夫抽出性器，引得托尼又小声呻吟，然后躺到床上，“怎么样？”史蒂夫漫不经心地在床上擦了擦手。（待会儿清理起来肯定很麻烦，但是现在史蒂夫不想关心这个。）

 

 “嗯，”托尼依旧在喘气，“技术7.5分，努力程度8.1分。”

 

“你这厚脸皮的小——”两人不约而同笑起来。史蒂夫把头搁在托尼的肩膀上，露出心满意足的笑容，“我爱你。”

 

托尼轻轻微笑，“我也爱你。”

 

“你的手真的好了吗？”史蒂夫圈住托尼的手腕。

 

托尼翻了个白眼，“真的，我没事了。”

 

“很好，”他们十指相扣，史蒂夫的拇指抵着托尼的手腕，感受他脉搏的跳动。

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

 


End file.
